Blind
by elray231
Summary: When Daniels sister turns up at Regina's front door, she is made to see how her new life with Robin Hood isn't as perfect as it could be... With somebody else. Set after the Snow Queen is defeated & Anna is rescued. Outlaw Queen at first but definitely Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!  
>This popped into my head a few days ago and I've not been able to let it go, so I decided to write this. It's my first Swan Queen fic, but I, as well as many others, will most certainly go down with this ship. I do not like Outlaw Queen even slightly so writing it is rather painful.<p>

In this story, Daniel, his younger sister, Jane, and Regina grew up together despite their differences in status. Also there's none of this nonsense with Cruella Deville, Ursula or anybody else arriving in the town. According to me, everyone villain is taking a vacation.

**Regina's POV:**

"Robin, I can't!" I laugh as he nips at my neck, pushing me back down onto the bed after I'd dressed for work, "I'm going to be late!"

"You're the Mayor; you're allowed to arrive at whatever time you choose." He says with a cheeky smile.

"That doesn't mean I should abuse it, if I start missing work then the rest of Storybrooke will think it's acceptable to do the same. Miss Swan barely shows up for work in the first place." I roll my eyes and hop out of bed.

"Miss Swan barely shows up for work because there isn't actually any crime in this town now that the Snow Queen was defeated." He points out.

"Don't get any ideas." I smirk as I put my blazer on, "Will I see you later? Henry is staying at the Charmings again tonight to get to know Anna more so you could come over for dinner."

"As much as I'd love that, Roland is with me tonight."

"Ah, yes, well you are both welcome to join me if you'd like." I smile, "I'm glad Marion is making more reasonable custody arrangements now. It can't have been easy."

"Yes, well, I missed my boy. But yes, dinner would be lovely." He says fondly.

I leave out the part where I tell him that I was actually sympathising for Marion. As happy as I am to have my happy ending, I feel awful every day for stealing hers. I can't imagine how it must feel to wake from a curse to know that the person I love had been sleeping with somebody else. I hope one day I won't feel the weight of it inside me.

I say my goodbyes before leaving the house and making my way towards the town. On my way, I decide to stop at Granny's for a coffee. I look around the diner as I enter and spot a somewhat familiar face from across the room, but I can't quite think where I remember her from.

"Good morning Miss Lucas." I smile to Ruby as I sit in my usual seat.

"Morning Madam Mayor, what can I get you?"

I tell her my order and then look back at the woman to see that she'd disappeared.

"She's not been in here for a long time." I hear Ruby say.

"Who?" I frown, pretending not to have been looking for anyone in particular.

"The girl." She says knowingly, "She came in here a few times before the curse broke but I hadn't seen her since. Not until today."

"I recognise her from somewhere."

"You sure?" She asks.

"What do you know about her?"

"I can't tell you her name, she's never told me. I know that she lives out past the woods, well she did before the curse anyway. She doesn't venture into town very often. Pretty sure she lives on her own. She's cute, she's really lovely and kind."

"She lives alone?" I question, "She looked young."

"Yeah I don't know about that, maybe her parents got left behind when we came here."

"Maybe." I nod unconvincingly, "I must get going now, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day, Miss Lucas."

"Madam Mayor." She nods good bye and I leave with my coffee.

I walk back to my car but before I jump in, I change my mind. My office isn't too far from Granny's and I could do with a nice walk after last nights... exercises. I walk past many of the towns folk who once feared me, saying good morning to each of them all with a smile. I walked past a few who still aren't comfortable with me, who crossed the road in haste.

When I arrive at the town hall, I take a deep breath before entering the building. I was shocked to hear that Snow was resigning from position of Mayor, but I was even more shocked when she insisted I take my job back. It took convincing as I was finally coming to terms of having Snow White rule the 'Kingdom' so to speak, but a knowing look from all the Charmings and my know-it-all son managed to change my mind.

As I walk into my office, I spot Emma Swan sitting in the waiting chair.

"Good morning Miss Swan, or is it Mrs Jones now?" I chuckle as I unlock my door.

"God no, I left him." She admits, I turn to her in shock, "He suggested that he, Elsa and I have a threesome. And then when she hastily said no, he assumed that she didn't want to sleep with me, so he suggested that he, Elsa and Anna have a threesome."

"Charming." I try to contain my laughter as I take a seat on the couch, followed by her. "I don't know what you saw in him anyway."

"Me neither. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." She tells me, "Mary Margaret asked me to ask you if you wanted to come for dinner tonight."

"Ah, I have dinner plans I'm afraid. Robin is bringing Roland over."

"Okay, no worries." She smiles, "Anyway, I've got to get to work. Talk to you later."

"Good bye Miss Swan," I return the smile. In spite of me finding her incorrigible, and her hideous taste in men, Emma and I have managed to put our differences aside lately. After my rescuing her and Elsa from the Snow Queen, we decided to try being friends to one another, which so far is working well.

Later that day, I arrive home after a long day of work. I make my way to the kitchen to get started on my infamous lasagne, which Roland adores. The boy is under the impression that there are no vegetables in my recipe. Little does he know I started to use the parmesan grater after the _"I don't like carrot"_ fiasco the first time he tried my food.

After preparing the food, I take a quick shower. I change into some comfy, yet still regal clothing. I brush my hair lightly and touch up my makeup. As much as I love Robin, I want to look my best this evening. It's not often he brings Roland over for dinner now that Marion has custody of him. I keep reminding Robin that it's a better result than her not surviving the Snow Queen's attack on her.

I hear the door bell ring and I hurry down the stairs. I can smell the lasagne cooking nicely in the kitchen as I open the front door to Robin.

Except it wasn't Robin at my front door. It's the woman from Granny's this morning.

"Hi, Regina." She says with a quick smile. Then it hits me, memories of two girls, one older than the other by a few years, running away from an older boy in a field of grass, memories of those two girls having sleepovers and laughing. The laughter of the children brings tears to my eyes.

"Jane?" I whisper and she nods, "I haven't seen you since-"

"The day that Daniel died." She finishes.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I stare at the face from my past.

"You going to let me in?" She asks with a shy smile.

"Yes! Of course." I usher her inside, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Relax. It's a shock for both of us." She tells me, "Last time I saw you, you told me my brother was dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"_The last time I saw you, you told me my brother was dead."_

**Regina's POV**

We make our way to the kitchen, where I turn the oven off quickly. Then, I offer her a glass of cider and we make our way to the lounge and sit on the sofa.

"How are you here? You told me you were leaving the Enchanted Forest." I ask her.

"We did." She begins to explain, "We lived out of the way, and no news ever came to us. Years went by until we received word that you'd become the Evil Queen."

I struggle to find words. I feel like I owe her an apology. Luckily I didn't have to as she continued to talk.

"We stayed out of the way for a while longer until I heard one day in the village that you were casting a curse on the whole Forest. So mother sent me back to try and convince you to stop... But I arrived just in time to be whisked away with everyone else."

"Your mother..."

"She died, I found out when the town got sent back." She tells me solemnly.

"Jane... I'm so sorry." I feel the tears roll down my cheek again. This time I can't make them stop. When I became the Queen, I left more than the person I was, I left the people who loved me and forgot about them. Jane was my best friend; she and Daniel were my family.

"Regina, its fine, I accepted that I probably wouldn't see her again when I left in the first place. Though, I figured it would be me dead, not her."

"What are you doing now?" I ask her.

"I live on the outskirts of town. I used to work in the bakery but I left after the curse broke." She explains. I bow my head in shame, I feel bad every day about the person I became, but Jane somehow makes me feel so much worse, "I don't hate you, Regina, so get the sad puppy look out of your eyes. I'm here because I've missed you... And I want something."

There it is.

"What is it?" I question, "Money? I can give you that."

"I don't want your money; you know that's never been an issue for me." I'd managed to convince mother into giving Daniel and Jane a job in the castle because their family wasn't doing well at their farm. I'd initially tried to give them bags of gold but Jane refused.

"I want an explanation." She tells me, "I've heard rumours of how Daniel died... But I want to hear it from you."

"I told you how he died." I lie.

"Regina, you told me that he was trampled by a horse." She stares at me knowingly, "We grew up on a farm with horses. He worked in your stables for crying out loud. You may have been able to convince my mother, but I know that's not how he died."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_Robin._

"Oh." I breathe, "I'd forgotten."

"You're expecting company?"

"Robin, my... boyfriend." I cringe.

"Robin? Not Robin Hood." She gapes. I stare at her with my eyebrow raised, she laughs. "Come on Regina."

"I'll get rid of him." I tell her. I jump up from the couch, just in time to hear my front door open.

"Regina?" I hear Robin call.

"Coming!" I answer. I hurry into the hall and greet him and Roland.

"I'm so sorry... Something's come up." I grimace.

"Oh." He says slowly, as if telling me to continue.

"An old friend... from my childhood... She's here." I struggle.

"Okay, well, that's okay, isn't it Roland? We'll go and hang out with Little John." He tells the boy at our feet. He nods and I look back at Robin.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." I say. I kiss him softly and he leads Roland out of the house.

"Looks like you've got a nice life set up here." I hear behind me. I turn to see Jane leaning against the doorway.

"It has its pro's, yes." I smile.

"He makes you happy?" She asks me.

I nod happily.

"Then that's all that counts."

We smile at each other for a moment before she pushes herself off the frame.

"You got anything stronger than cider? We never did get to have our first night down at the tavern. What do you say?"

I chuckle, "That sounds fantastic."

Hours go by and we make our way through a few bottles of wine.

"So, Ruby Lucas, huh?" I smirk.

"What do you mean?" Jane says innocently.

"I don't know, she seemed very fond of you today."

"You talked about me with Ruby?" She laughs, "You asked her who I was, didn't you?"

"No! I mean, I didn't recognise you." I admit, "You've changed! You have glasses!"

"Yes, well, do you remember when I walked into that tree and cut my head open? It was due to the fact I'm blind as a bat. I have 'Lily Baxter' to thank for these."

"Lily Baxter?"

"My storybrooke name." She smiles.

"So what do you go by now?" I ask her.

"Either, but nobody really remembers me from before the curse lifted. Now I just stay out in my house with Toto."

"Toto?"

"My dog, she's a Spaniel, and my best friend." Jane says fondly, "Not related to Oz, I adopted her from the shelter when she was a pup. She had no name and was this tiny little thing. I decided to call her Toto because it means '_Little one' _in Swahili."

"It's cute."

"Yeah, Daniel would have loved her. I always picture them playing on the rug, him talking in some silly baby voice." She chuckles.

I laugh sadly, as I too can imagine him being like that.

"Look... Regina." Jane begins.

"My mother killed him." I blurt out. I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders that I didn't know I'd been carrying. Lying to his family was the hardest thing I'd done at the time.

She stares at me, taken aback.

"We had planned to run away, to get away from my mother so we could be together." I cry as I explain, "My mother found us."

"Okay...How did she kill him?" Jane asks with tears in her eyes.

"She... She ripped his heart out." I don't wipe the tears, "Then she crushed it. He died in front of me and I didn't get to say good bye."

Tears roll down Jane's cheek as she listens to the story.

"He might still be alive if I hadn't insisted on you working for us. It's my fault, Jane. I'm so sorry." I weep.

"Hey, hey, hey, Regina, come on." Jane scoots closer on the couch and puts her arm around me, "You're not to blame. You helped us! Mother needed the money. You and Daniel were in love... You can't blame yourself for this. He wouldn't want that."

"I know... I'd started to come to terms with his death." I express, "It's just... Seeing you makes me feel like that teenage girl again. It makes me feel like I've just lost him."

"I'm sorry." She hugs me tighter.

I shake my head at her. "No, don't apologise. I'm so glad you're here. I left so much behind when I married the King. I'm happy that there's someone who knew me. Who can understand who Daniel was and why I loved him so much."

"He'd be proud of you for coming this far, Regina." Jane smiles, "He'd be so proud of who you are now. An amazing mother, a friend, a lover... He only ever wanted you to be happy."

Jane holds me tight and I drink the rest of my wine.

"I think its bed time." I say with a sigh, "As much as I'd like to stay up for longer... It's 2am and I have to work."

"That is true. I'd better get going." She stands up.

"Why don't you stay?" I ask my old friend.

"I would... But I have Toto to think of." She explains, "Next time."

I walk her to the door and pull her into a hug.

"Jane, I'm so happy to see you again." I tell her.

"You too, Regina. I'll stop by soon." She says as she lets go of me, "I'll bring Toto. We can go on a walk. Bring Henry!"

She starts walking down the path, "That sounds wonderful!"

"Take care, Regina."


End file.
